Happy Days 3
by msstacykrueger
Summary: the third in the happy days saga. my sister and i go to elm street and meet freddy. rated m for language and for jason being an overprotective brother! CHIKIDI CHINA THE CHINESE CHICKEN!
1. hmm arival

If you like the first chapter of this story plzz don't give me all the credit I had a co-author this time (immortal dreams) she plays Ronnie in this story

* * *

Chapter 1 :strange beginnings

My sister Ronnie and I were let off at the top of elm street. We were going to do some research on Freddy Krueger but no had told us that.

Ronnie paused and looked at the street. "wait a second isn't this where that pshyco lives and he kills you in your sleep?" She paused "hmm...Sweet!!" she exclaimed jumping up and down.

"haha" I laughed "Since you seem so interested in him let's see if we can pull him into this world."

"really we can do that!!!" She exclaimed "Are you sure it's not illegal??"

"yes im sure it's just dangerous!" I yelled in return. With that siad we both ran into the dark and deserted house. The furniture looked old and dusty but durable and strong. The wallpaper had sort of a flower print but it was old and decaying.

"oooh I call top bunk!!!" said Ronnie as we both entered the bedroom seeing a bunk bed in the corner.

"okay lets see you gets freddy out first. Whoever wins gets to boss the other around all day." I said we both agreed on the terms.

I'm staring at a broken door There's nothing left here anymore My room is cold, it's making me insane I've been waitin' here so long Another moment seems to have come I see the dark clouds comin' up again (monsoon by tokio hotel)

I answered my phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

Heavy breathing on other end

"Hey Jason!! How are you and lorescien?"

Still heavy breathing

"is that our brother Jason tell him I said hi!!!!" yelled Ronnie

"Ronnie said hi"

Heavy breathing in the background this is heard (Damn it Jason give me the phone I'll them what you want to say!!)

"hey Stacy, we are doing fine he wanted to know why you are researching freddy."

"me and ronnie are because our boss siad to so we can write an article on him"

"oh ok I'll him bye"

"Okay its late let's go to bed" I said to Ronnie since it was 11:00 pm.

"okay just warning ya I'm going to find freddy first" siad Ronnie.

* * *

End of first chapter hope you liked it Ronnie!


	2. NO HE IS MINE!

Lol another chapter don't I work fast?

(In me and Ronnie's dream)

_**Stacy's point of view**_

I walked down the boiler room hall. I was kind of scared I admit only cause it was dark and hot and there were lots of holes on the floor.

"Ronnie, are you here!!!" I yelled. I received no answer.

_SREECH _

"what the hell was that!" I yelled to myself.

"Stacy there you are!! I have been looking all over for you." said Ronnie.

"Welcome to my world" said Freddy.

At the same time Ronnie and I both looked at Freddy then looked back at each other.

"_I FOUND HIM FIRST!!!" _said me and Ronnie simultaneously (at the same time).

"nuh uh I did!!" I yelled

"no I did" said Ronnie

I pulled at Freddy sleeve and said "no I found him first!!"

She pulled right back at Freddy's sleeve and said "no I did!!"

"fight about me later! Just tell me what the hell is going on!!" yelled Freddy above both of us.

"we made a deal that whoever could pull Freddy out of our dream first would be the other's servant for the day." I explained

"well then neither of you won because you have to pull me out of your dream so the first to wake up wins." said Freddy

"your right" said Ronnie.

……..

We waited a while but naturally me being part insomniac woke up first.

"Oww oww oww oww oww" I said when I woke and hit my head on the bunk bed roof.

"okay you won." said freddy.

"yay!!" I said and hugged freddy really really tight.

"grr" said my sister as I hugged Freddy ". Yall look just like love birds omg!!! Lol!" said Ronnie laughing till she couldn't breath.

"she's the one hugging me see look at my hands no touchy!!" said Freddy. While in his mind he was saying repeatedly (Don't rip her clothes off. don't rip her clothes off .don't rip her clothes off……)

"I won" I yelled letting go of freddy but because I was hugging him so tightly he could barley breath he fell off the bed.

"you okay" said Ronnie

"just fine." said Freddy

____________________________________________________________ I really hope yall liked it!!


	3. what happened to the parents

so sorry for not updating earlier sorry!!!!! Authorism is hard…..

***Stacy's Point Of View***

"Okay what do you want me to do???" asked Ronnie with despair, she could only imagine what I would do.

"Okay you're going to make me some orange juice, then get me a sheet of paper then my computer." I said with a relieved sigh from my younger sibling. She rushed towards the kitchen not wanting to keep me waiting.

"Orange juice Stacy? Seriously orange juice at 3:00 a.m.?" questioned Freddy with a look of puzzlement on his face not only from me drinking orange juice at 3 in the morning, but also from how the walls of his old house changed. The bedroom now covered in storm gray paint and then splattered in neon green paint. The original furniture, long gone, was now replaced with a metal bunk bed.

"What? There is nothing wrong with it." I said not seeing why he thought it was strange.

"Wouldn't it just make you more dehydrated?" he questioned even further. This I didn't have a comeback for he was right. It would just make me more dehydrated. His questions really started to piss me off.

"Well who said she was dehydrated?" said Ronnie carrying my orange juice and computer and paper. This is why I'm glad I made her live with me. She saves me from times like these.

"Why do you need paper?" asked Freddy with a curios look in his eye as to why I might have the paper.

"YOU DO NOT KNOW WHEN TO STOP ASKING QUESTIONS DO YOU!!!" I screamed. Him asking questions had mad me angry and no not like the hulk like a really pissed off grown man on steroids. I lunged at him, spilling my juice in the process. He bolted out the bedroom door into the living room. I ran after him and grabbed at the back of his shirt but didn't reach it because Ronnie held me back.

"Okay I'll stop asking questions!!" exclaimed Freddy. I calmed down and then went and sat on the couch. Getting angry easily tired me. I lay down on the couch and then went to sleep.

***Ronnie's POV* (contains something I usually don't have in my stories)**

I looked over at my sleeping sister. Her was expression much softer than before. The anger once on her face now changed to sadness. I could tell by her expression that she was thinking about our parents. She was remembering how they died that night right in front of us.

*FLASH BACK*

We ran around the house as young children, me being five and Stacy being six. There was a sharp, loud, and penetrating knock on the door. Being young we didn't get our parents we just ran to answer it.

"Where are your parents?" asked a deep, cold voice.

"They are in the kitchen!" We answered in our small voices filled with happiness. The man entered our two-story home and quickly paced into the kitchen. He pulled out a gun; we didn't know how to react to this, so we just kept following him into the kitchen. As soon as he saw our parents he lifted the gun and shot them both in the head. Blood poured out of their heads; quickly but for Stacy and I it happened so slowly we could barley make out what happened.

We ran after that ran as fast as we could go into the garage. Stacy ran and pushed the button for the door to open. We hurried onto our two-wheel bikes and peddled as fast we could into the street.

We made it to the police station after a half-hour of riding our bikes. We immediately started crying fresh tears and shouted to the officers about what happened.

*END FLASH BACK*

I hadn't notice that I was crying. But when I did relies it I noticed that Freddy was talking to me trying to calm me down.

"Shhh. Stop crying please I don't like it when people cry! Please stop." said Freddy. I stopped crying after that. I whipped the back of my hand against my face trying to erase the tears. I then noticed Stacy was crying even more then I was in her sleep. I ran over trying to wake her up. When she did she hugged me tight not wanting to remember that day.

**Sorry this chapter was terrible! I rushed and then I didn't want to finish it because I started crying in the middle and yeah. I will add a new chapter before the end of the week….JUST SOMEONE REMIND ME PLEASE!!!!!!**


	4. no title is worthy of this chapter

Sorry for how long I have to keep yall's waiting!!!!! ~happy days author Stacy…….(a.k.a. msstacykrueger)

Stacy's POV

"What the?" I muttered as I woke up in a stir. "Ronnie? Freddy?" I began to rise up from the couch, the couch that was covered in a floral print, and walk into the kitchen.

"Ronnie? Fred-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence. Standing right by the 'frigerator was my sister Ronnie, wearing the dress that was blue with a white sash. She had her hair done up in curls, nice flowy dirty blonde curls. Freddy was standing –no- he wasn't standing. He was standing AND kissing Ronnie. His poor brown fedora on the floor cast off as though it was not wanted. They stopped when they noticed me.

"S-s-Stacy! We uh didn't see you there!" my sister said blushing 4 different shades of orange (yes orange. we hates pink so much we blush orange!).

"No. of course you didn't see me. You and Freddy were having an enjoyable time. Now if you don't excuse me I must say something very blunt and insignificant for anyone's feelings." I said "One, I don't care much that you two are dating. And don't say no to that 'cause after seeing that you can't say 'Oh! We are just friends!' cause yall aren't. 2. Freddy break her heart and I will break that little nick of yours. 3. WHERE IS MY MP3!!!!!?" I finished my rant.

"Uh to the MP3 I don't know. To everything else I agree to completely." Freddy said.

"Okay! Who wants to take a little trip to see Jason and Lorescien!!!!!!?" I yelled, I knew my MP3 was there. No doubt that Jason probably took it. We all quickly packed.

___________________AT CRYSTAL LAKE! _________________ 

"JASON!!!" I yelled as we parked. "Lorescien!" we had a small little family reunion. We all hadn't seen each other in about a year.

"GRRR!!!" Jason growled as soon as he saw Freddy with Ronnie linked to his arm. He quickly walked forward and removed Ronnie and threw her at me. He and Freddy fought back and forth. I laughed every time Freddy was hurt while on the other hand Ronnie screamed every time.

"Okay Jason –ha ha- that's enough!" I said laughing very hard.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

Sorry but it is a school night in Mississippi (Thursday 4-8-10) and I have MCT2(Mississippi State Curriculum Tests 2nd edition) practice tests tomorrow!!!

NOW IMPORTANT MESSAGE!!!

Dear fans,

I am glad that you like happy days so far. If you could ,or wish to, I would highly appreciate it if you could list horror movies that I have not used that you want to be used in happy days. Please note that I have used the following: Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, and Halloween. I will also use the following as happy day stories: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Scream, and Saw. Please suggest a movie if you want to!

Sincerely,

_**Stacy (A.K.A. msstacykrueger)**_

_**P.S.: I hope you will like this chapter and future ones to come!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, I am very sorry that it has taken so long to update. Well since y'all have been waitin' for so long… I guess I will just get on wit the story

_** Stacy's P.O.V. . **_

"Okay Jason! That's enough!" I yelled after laughing for so long.

"Freddy? Are you okay!" said Ronnie.

"Yeah, of course I am okay." Replied Freddy.

I walked over to Jason. He obviously knew exactly what I wanted because he went and held out my mp3. (This mp3 is mentioned a lot...) "Thank you!" I said to Jason.

We were only there for a few minutes after the fight, since the main reason to go there was to get my mp3. We quickly returned to Elm Street.

"Hey Stacy. Freddy and I have been thinking and well, I want to know if I can live here." Said Ronnie

"Of course you can Ronnie!" I said "You know I just want you to be happy!"

I said my goodbyes to the loving couple and got on my motorcycle and left. Where I would go to next and who I would meet was completely unknown to me. I only knew that I was going to be staying with my cousin for the next few days. My cousin, Jaclyn, lived in Woodsboro. And what movie takes place in Woodsboro? Oh yeah! That's right! Scream.


End file.
